TDD Total Drama Dollhouse
by SendYouMyLove
Summary: 20 Contestants. 2 hosts. 10 Million Dollars. TDD PEOPLE! ***APPS CLOSED*** FIRST HALF OF CHAPTER 1 IS UP!
1. Application form

**Hey there! **

**I love those Fan Fics where you submit you characters into the story, so I'm making one. Introducing Total Drama Dollhouse! The show is set in an old mansion, where contestants while live with drama, and have to complete challenges and hope that they will escape or win the prize money of Ten...Million...DOLLARS!!!!  
**

**RULES:**

**No copys of former contestants, but they can have similaritys.**

**I will be putting relations ships in this story, but if you aren't happy with them, please alert me and I will try to mix things up a bit.**

**14 Contestants will be submitted, 7 boys and 7 girls.**

**It isin't first in best dressed, unless I don't get enough applications, it is my favourite characters being submitted, so If you are sending in a application, fill it out COMPLETELY.**

**Swearing will be bleeped in this, so you can admit someone who swears alot if you want, theres just going to be alot of bleeping.**

**You can also send in two applications per user. But they have to be different people and can be related. I may not chose them both, so if I don't, tough luck.**

* * *

**APPLICATION FORM:**

**NAME (Full):**

**NICKNAME(s):**

**STEREOTYPE:**

**AGE (15+):**

**BORN:**

**GENDER:**

**APPEARANCE:**

**HAIR:**

**EYES:**

**FACIAL FEATURES (Freckles, moles etc.):**

**BODY/SKIN:**

**HEIGHT:**

**WEIGHT:**

**CLOTHES:**

**NORMAL WEAR:**

**SWIMSUIT:**

**FORMAL:**

**SLEEP WEAR:**

**ACCESSORIES:**

**TATTOOS?:**

**PEIRCINGS?:**

**ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER:**

**ATTITUDE TOWARDS OTHERS:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**HISTORY (Their past before applying):**

**SPEAKS LIKE:**

**FAMILY:**

**RELATIONSHIPS (Out of the show. Optional):**

**POPULARITY:**

**FAVOURITE TDI CHARACTER:**

**FAN OF TDI?:**

**APPLICATION VIDEO:**

**OTHER:**

**INTERESTED ( relationship wise):**

* * *

**Remember: FILL OUT COMPLETELY.**

**I have decided to have 20 contestants, but 6 TDI contestants will be in it! *SQUEAL* Noah is in it! Definitly! I LOVED him in Total Drama Island!**

**The other contestants are: Noah (Squeals), Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Bridgette, and Gwen. My own contestant, Laynee will be in there as well. I'm not gonna go easy on her though. She doesn't deserve it ^.^ Oh and sorry, I'll only be applying 6 girls because Laynee counts as one. Sorry!!! And if I finally figure out how to draw characters on TDI, I might draw your characters!!! YAY!**

**Okay have fun! And remember: 20 contestants. 2 hosts (Not saying a thing about that). 10 MILLION DOLLARS!!!! This is...Total...Drama...DOLLHOUSE!**


	2. 7 chosen ones!

**Hey everybody! I'm sooo happy that you gave me reveiws and a few applications! I have already chosen 6 characters (Well, 7 counting Laynee) And here they are!!!**

**1. Zane Hawkins - The Free Running Ladies man **

**2. Sam Tromnos - The Wise *** Prankster**

**3. Eliza Patricks - The Spazz**

**4. Sophia Morels - The Actress**

**5. Bryce Evergreen - The Hot Evil King**

**6. Nicole Evergreen - The Queen Bee**

**7. Laynee Delicia - The Rising Star**

**Yeah, I bet a few of you are steaming over the Bryce + Nicole Evergreen thing but it seemed interesting. And one of my friends complained about Laynee not having an Application Form, so here it is;**

**APPLICATION FORM:**

**NAME : **Laynee Kate Delicia

**NICKNAME(s): **Layne

**STEREOTYPE: **The Rising Star

**BORN: **The 9th of February

**AGE (15+): **17

**GENDER: **Female

**APPEARANCE:**

**HAIR: **Blond hair, tied in a messy bun

**EYES: **Hazel

**FACIAL FEATURES :** None

**BODY/SKIN: **Really lightly tanned

**HEIGHT: **A little shorter than average.

**WEIGHT:** Nice normal Weight

**CLOTHES:**

**NORMAL WEAR: **Denim vest, white under shirt, skinny jeans, dress shoes, black short skirt over jeans, denim beret hat thingy (Can't think of what its called).

**SWIMSUIT:** Grey bikini.

**FORMAL: **Black Sparkly mini skirt, black gloves (Fingers cut off) black tights and black slip on shoes.

**SLEEP WEAR: **Black shirt with a Pink cat head on the front, Pink PJ bottoms.

**ACCESSORIES:** Small metal chain with cat figure.

**TATTOOS?: **None

**PEIRCINGS?: **Her ears are peirced, but one ear has two studs..

**ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER:**

**ATTITUDE TOWARDS OTHERS:** Fairly Friendly, but she watches people closly. Depending on who she's closer to, the friendlier and more loyal she becomes.

**PERSONALITY: **Friendly and optimistic, but humming to tunes alot, which annoy's a few people. She also rarely gets along with people who hate music or have a poor veiw on blonds. Cheeky.

**HISTORY: **Born in Pheonix, Arizona, Laynee grew up with her mum, two brothers and one older sister, as her dad ran away when she was 3. Her mum's love of music drove her to become a singer. Neighbours were at first hesitant of Laynee's slightly cheeky attitude, but enjoyed her singing and entertaining revenge's on enimies. When she was 15, she moved with her sister Angel, who was 20 at the time, to New York. Even though she enjoyed the big city, she missed her family and visited them every time the holidays came. One one of her holidays, she met her 2 friends, her band, Vicky and Erin. The trio have now formed a band, which still has no name, and began playing at gigs in New York and Arizona.

**SPEAKS LIKE: **An American basically, but with a hint of Canadian accent from her dad.

**FAMILY: **Mum, Angel, Ron and Zach (Twin younger brothers)

**RELATIONSHIPS : **None.

**POPULARITY: **She is fairly popular at both her schools in Pheonix and New York. She falls more into the music department than the Princess status.

**FAVOURITE TDI CHARACTER: **She never watched TDI

**FAN OF TDI?: **She heard of it, but never got around to watching the show.

**APPLICATION VIDEO: ***Laynee is playing Air Guitar while her sister is filming her from behind the door* (Angel whispering): "This is Laynee, my sister. I want to apply her for Total Drama Dollhouse because I can see her winning the show. And she need's a man in her life. She is a complete knock out, she just needs to show her stuff." (Giggles loudly. Laynee stops and see's Angel)

(Laynee): "ANGEL!!!" *Chases Angel down the hall. Camera turns around and show a blond curly haired girl with a pink shirt on*

(Angel laughing): "SHE WANTS TO BE, SHE WANTS TO BE, SHE WANTS TO BE FAMOUUUSSS!" *Camera turns off*

**OTHER: **Laynee has a fear of clowns. Most people find this hysterical because every time she goes to a little kids party and see's one, she either bursts out crying or screams and hides behind little kids.

**INTERESTED ( relationship wise): **Yes. Angel practically explained that.

**See? Laynee is awesome. Remember I will be putting relationships in the story, so...uh...yeah...I can't think of anything.**

**CYA AND REMEMBER: 3 more girls and 4 more boys.**


	3. THE CONTESTANTS

**DUH DUH DUUUHHHH! I have chosen the contestants! YAY! **

**You guys submitted really interesting characters, but I couldn't take some of them because either they were a girl (Which I have chosen already), or their personality was taken by someone else. Those Non Chosen contestants will be interns during the story, or assistants. That way they're included in the story. Here are your chosen ones!**

**1. Zane Hawkins**

**2. Sam Tromnos**

**3. Elisa Patricks**

**4. Sophia Morels**

**5. Bryce Evergreen**

**6. Nicole Evergreen**

**7. Laynee Delicia**

**8. Alexa Johnson**

**9. Sam Kunnings**

**10. David Williams**

**11. Evie Days**

**12. Samantha Lyle**

**13. Stone Manson**

**14. Charlie Snyder**

**Trust me. I've written this list down 5 times but my computer stuffed up so I was too bother to write they're Stereo Types. I'm not going to start writing just yet, I'm going to sort of learn about the characters and memorise they're attitude, clothes, ect.**

_20 Contestants, 2 hosts, ten...Million...DOLLARS! This is, Total. Drama. DOLLHOUSE!!!_

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


	4. FIRST IMPRESSIONS PART ONE

**OMG HEY! 1st Chapter! EEEEEEEEEE!!! I am sooo excited, but worried that I won't portray characters right. So if I don't, please don't be mean! Just use constructive critisim, and I'll redo this chapter. And I may over describe characters a little. Yeah...**

**YAYAYAYAYA! Okay *draws a deep breath* here we go!!!!**

**Contestants belong to various writers except Laynee + Bianca. Who belong to me ^.^**

**TDI Characters + the TD series belong to...uh...someone whos not me.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - FIRST IMPRESSIONS PART ONE**

'

"Um. Can somebody tell me why theres a camera hanging out of the tree?" 3 interns rushed over to fix up the camera. The girl who spoke before flicked her burgundy hair back and made her way back to the breakfast table. A young intern jogged over, panting and holding up a coffee mug. "Heres your coffee Miss Valencia..." She passed the coffee to the Co-Host. The intern watched on carefully as she took a sip, then sighed as her boss smiled.

"Thanks Jess." The intern nodded and was about to turn away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, and remember, call me Bianca?"

The intern nodded in relief, her fuzzy blond hair shaking as she giggled.. "Okay Miss...er....I mean...Bianca." Bianca smiled and walked over to a seat. Chris Mclean, the host, came around the corner and looked around. When he saw his Bianca, he smiled, causing a few female interns to fall out of a tree in shock. He made his way over and leaned on the trailer behind her, sighing loudly.

Bianca turned and grinned at him. "Hey Chris. Cold enough for ya?" She laughed, tossing him a mug. He caught it and winked at her.

"Nah. With you around its always hot..." She raised an eye brow and giggled. "What?" His smile dissapeared. "Did that come out wrong?"

She stood up and ruffled his hair. He didn't bother to fix it up, he just stared. "Princess Twinkle Toes, you already used that line. You need to come up with more pick up lines." Bianca leaned on the empty space next to him, watching Jess help a boy intern pick up boxes. She turned to Chris and looked up at him. "So."

"So."

"What time will the contestants be here?"

"In about 15 minutes."

"Cool."

"Cool."

The both turned and took a sip of their coffee. After a few minutes of silence they were both starting to get a bit uncomfortable. "Wanna check out the confession chair and tease some interns with donuts?"

Chris smiled down at his assistant. "Bianca, brah, you read my mind."

* * *

It was about 5 minutes till they started filming, and now all that was left to do was wait. And put make up on Bianca and Chris. Bianca was all ready finished, and was laughing at Chris getting bombarded by make up girls, desperate to get their hands on his face. Chef, followed by his assistant, Eleanor, made their way over to Bianca. "Chris okay?" He chuckled. Bianca shrugged and looked at Eleanor.

"Ellie, have you blown up the kitchen up yet?" Ellie pouted, eyes widened.

"Aw, cm'on thats not fair! I'm only 16, but that doesn't mean that I'm a bad cook." She tugged on Chefs shirt. "CM'ON! THIS IS LIKE WALKING WITH A SNAIL!" She screeched. Chef growled but surrendered to the hyperactive teenager.

"Okay I'm coming, I'm coming...good luck with Chris." Then Ellie stole his hat. He made a grab at her, but she gave a high pitched laugh and bolted off in the direction of the house. Bianca shook her head and pulled Chris out of the circle formed around the chair.

"Chris, 2 minutes till show time." They both ran, laughing, towards the car park, which was actually a large patch of grass outside the front door. A guy with a huge beard had the camera ready. A few interns followed, hiding in trees and making funny faces behind the camera. Bianca straightened up her vest and shirt she wore. A few nights ago an intern came up with the idea to us the same design as Chris's outfit for Bianca, but different colour sceme and more...feminine. So she had the same shorts as Chris had on, but longer.

"Okay, we're on in 5....4...3...2..."

" SPLINTERS!!!!" Jess and a few other interns screamed loudly as they started to film. Some of the boys threw eggs at Chris, which landed in his Oh-so-perfect hair.

***Cameras on***

Chris snarled at the interns, which left Bianca to do the introductions. "Hey! Welcome to the new series of Total Drama! Introducing, Total Drama Dollhouse!!!! I'm Bianca Edwards, which some of you veiwers at home may recognise as the Host of Demented Dollhouse!" Smiling broadly, she gave Chris a sharp nudge in the side, making him double over in pain.

"And I'm...ow...Chris Mclean!" He squeaked, holding his stomach. "In this series, we will be testing the house mates courage, idiocy, and wits in this super old hotel. The Dollhouse Hotel  
!" He stood back so the camera had a good veiw of the large mansion behind the two hosts. To prove the "Super Old" point, and intern threw a piano off the top of the hotel. Bianca laughed.

"Okay, we both suck at intro's so lets get on with the theme okay?!"

"Ha! Your afraid of the camera!"

"CHRIS!" THWACK!!!!

"OW!!!"

*****THEME SONG*****

Chris, with a red slap mark on his face, grinned at the camera as a black car drove up. "Looks like our first contestant is here! Oh, and by the way, we have 6 old contestants from TDI on the show too."

Out of the car stepped Duncan, who looked sorta peeved. He made a beeline for Chris, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and glared. "You've just signed your death note buddy..."

Chris simply grinned. "Nice to see you too sunshine!" Duncan turned his head slightly and saw Bianca. She looked at him with an amused expression when he winked at her.

"Sorry sweetie, your too young for me."

"Yeah, I know. But who said I care?" Then he walked off and stood at the end of the driveway. Bianca caught Chris's eye, trying to smother a laugh. Luckily the second car pulled up.

The door swang open, loud party music blaring inside. Then Geoff, the party boy, stepped out, grinning like mad. "Chris!" He laughed, walking over to him and doing a really random long handshake. "Nice to see you brah!" Then he stepped over to Bianca and gave her a high five. "It's like an honour to meet you Bianca! Love the show!" She gave him a warm smile and laughed.

"Why, thank you Geoff!" As he went to stand next to Duncan, Bianca giggled. "Told ya people like DD!" She teased Chris. He just rolled his eyes and watched the next car come up the drive way, almost crashing into Geoffs car. Noah jumped out of the car, looking completely bored.

"A hotel? Wow. This time you ACTUALLY happened to keep your promise!" But he gave him a handshake anyway, not throwing so much as a glance to his co-host, who was not impressed. Chris just laughed at Bianca, who aimed a hit at him. He ducked just in time, and noticed a white car driving towards them.

"Ah! A new contestant!" He exclaimed, standing up as he turned towards the boys. "Yeah, we have new contestants, and most of the girls are single, and interested." Geoff and Duncan shared happy looks. Noah just looked bored. Chris and Bianca sighed. "Noah, just smile for once dude!...Uh, on second thoughts, just be emo..." With a shudder he turned towards the white car.

The door opened, revealing a girl with messy blond hair. Judging from the outfit she was wearing, she obliviously had something to do with a band. Fingering her Black Cat necklace, she bounced over to Chris, smiling. The host grinned at the new arrival. "Laynee Delicia! Our lil Rising Star!" They both shared a high five. With no warning, Bianca hugged the Laynee, also grinning.

"Laynee! Its been...uh...a year now!" Bianca asked, ruffling Laynees already messy hair. Laynee tried (and failed) to straighten it out, pulling her vest tighter around her. Bianca glanced at her head, a frown on her face. "Uh, what happened to the hat?"

"Oh, the hat?! Yeah, I lost it on the plane trip. Sucky, eh?" Laynee sighed, catching the suitcase that came flying out of the drivers window. She made her way over the end of the line, ignoring Duncans 'Call me' signals. Noah raised an eyebrow at her, smirking.

"What, just get out of the band magazine?" He snickered. She looked straight at him, eyebrow raised like his. A cheeky look appeared in her hazel eyes.

"What, just get out of the book fair?" His smirk instantly dissapeared, glaring at her, which she mirrored. Everyone leaned forward, expecting a battle...when they both smiled. Laynee held out her hand. "Laynee."

He shook her hand. "Noah." And they were now friends. Just like that.

Chris chuckled and nudged Bianca. "Looks like THATS the first pairing of the season..." Two rocks flew in his direction. He ducked, glaring at the two teenagers. "Okay, okay, geez...don't get all defensive dudes! ANYWAY heres the next contestant, Alexa Johnson!"

A girl with short light brown hair, with brightly coloured streaks, was riding on the top of the car. Grinning and waving at the shocked hosts she jumped of the car, landing perfectly on her feet. She wore fingerless gloves, with light green, pink and blue tanktops. Her orange and white striped fingerless gloves reached up to the middle of her upper arm. Her large purple eyes sparkled as she walked over to Chris and Bianca, who had their mouths wide open. "Hiya! I'm Alexa, but call me Alex, or Xa, either one!" She giggled, hugging them both.

"Uh...nice to meet you to Alex. Just stand over there with the others..." Bianca stuttered, trying to take in the colours. Alex nodded quickly, then cartwheeled to the end of the line. The contestants just stared.

There was 10 minutes wait while the cars tried to get out the gates.

* * *

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!**

**I wrote HEAPS more, but it didn't save. The other contestants will be in next chapter...SORRY!!!!**

**WAHHHH!!!! I LOST HALF MY WRITING O.O**


End file.
